Lyla Klal
"Kriffing hell, can't you leave me alone?" "And let the Empire win? I don't think so. The Empire needs to die, and so does the Virtcast. Only then will the Sith truly rule the galaxy," -Vestara Khai and Lyla Klal during their second encounter Lyla Klal was a Huntress, a Nightsister and a Sith from Remnant, born in the Kingdom of Atlas. She was an enemy of the Virtcast in Episode III. Lyla was born on Remnant in 40 BBY as Kurome Beranil, and trained at the Atlas Academy to become a Huntress. Her early life was spent training, and hanging out with her team. Her Semblance was trickery, being able to put a shield of lies around someone telling the truth, or put a shield of truth around someone telling lies. By the time she was 17, she had started becoming too rebellious. Eventually, a year later after she had attempted to murder a member of the Schnee family, she was exiled by Atlas Authorities. They wiped her memories and sent her out into space in a prison capsule. Kurome was floating around in space for another year, preserved by the capsule, until eventually being found and released by the Nightsisters on Dathomir in 21 BBY at 19 years of age. The Nightsisters trained Kurome, who now had no memory of her previous life, only a strange set of powers that protected her by absorbing some hits, as well as an ability to make people believe any lie, or not believe any truth. She also picked up the name, Lyla Klal. She was present on Dathomir when the Separatist Alliance, led by General Grievous, attacked and massacred the Nightsisters. She escaped when she realised the Nightsisters were being overrun, but remained in training with Mother Talzin after the attack. Two years later, she left Dathomir when the Galactic Empire emerged. This is when she had a run-in with the Virtcast, and made a temporary alliance with Sith Apprentice Vestara Khai. During this time, she was also being hunted by Asajj Ventress, who believed Lyla had betrayed her clan and left them to die. Lyla and Vestara joined forces with the Lost Tribe of the Sith to defeat the Virtcast and the Emperor, however were unsuccessful. At 21-years-old, Lyla was killed while trying to escape the Virtcast by the Virtcast's Vestara Khai. However, in 1 ABY, Lyla was revived by The Blooded Reaper, along with all the Virtcast’s other previous enemies. She joined the other Sith, who all became known as the Deathcast. Lyla’s previous alliance with the Sith Vestara was restored. During this time, her relationship with Vestara grew. At first, she had a vision of Vestara dying. After this, she began to hesitantly call her ‘Ves’. She slowly grew more attached to the Apprentice overtime. During the Battle of Persoecom, Lyla’s vision came true. Except this time, both girls were saved by Jedi Master Christopher Caster, much to their surprise. It was around this time that Vestara found out about Lyla’s feelings towards her, despite Lyla acting as a Tsundere. After the battle was over, the two girls had one last fight against Chris and Saria Halmore, before fleeing back to Kesh. On Kesh, Lyla admitted her feelings to Vestara, and they chose to run away from the Deathcast. And, after a fight with Tey Martyl, did so, also selling the Deathcast out to the Virtcast. Lyla and Vestara sold the stolen Imperial Shuttle they had been using, buying an old Courier-class Yacht which they named the Kesh Wanderer. They then fled to Alfheim where they spent some time, before being found by the fairies, and thus ending up in Aincrad Space Station. During their time in Aincrad, they helped the humans clear the floors of monsters that the fairies had left, and finally left the Station clear and livable. In 17 ABY, Lyla and Vestara had a daughter, named Styra Khai. They did everything they could to keep her safe. Things were going perfectly fine for Lyla, until 22 ABY. Sometime in 22 ABY, when Lyla was 42, her and Vestara were approached by Luke Nawai, who threatened to kill them and leave Styra family-less if they didn't help him fight the Sleeping Knights. The two agreed, having not known about the existence of the Sleeping Knights before, and followed him down to Alne, in Alfheim. The two former Sith attacked the Sleeping Knights in Alne, but were stopped by the Virtcast. This was when they found out that the Sleeping Knights were the children of their old enemies. Afterwards, they secretly made an agreement with the Virtcast which would clear their names of their crimes, and they would work together to defeat Nawai. The Sleeping Knights were not informed of this until later. While gathering information on Luke in the background, Lyla and Vestara were alerted to an attack on Aincrad being done by Stella Khai and Felix Calnore. Together, they managed to save over half of the citizens of Aincrad before it was blown up. It was around this point where they ran into Lara Pendoberg, and their allegiance to the Virtcast was revealed to the Sleeping Knights. After saving Rika Tarlo and Lara from their cousins who had fallen to the dark side, Lyla and Vestara agreed to go after the two fallen Knights while the rest of the Sleeping Knights dealt with Luke in Qeios. The chase led the former Sith to Gaalia, where they faced off against an Insane Stella. The fight ended up in Vestara's death, leaving Lyla defeated and heartbroken. The Sleeping Knights helped her to recover for a while, and by the next time she joined them, Stella and Felix had recovered to the light side of the Force. Lyla fought alongside Stella in the final fight against Luke, and the two girls managed to defeat the Sith in Texas, USA. After mourning for her wife, Lyla decided to join the Sleeping Knights. Though she was only with them on training missions until the Yuuzhan Vong war began in 25 ABY. Life on Remnant Kurome was born in Atlas, and managed to get into Atlas Academy. She was a prankster by heart, which gave her her Semblance of Trickery. While she was a fun-loving girl with her friends, when it came to battle she was overly serious. Kurome, like many humans in Atlas, had developed a strong hatred towards the Faunus, and even threatened to kill one at the Academy. She had a habit of lying and using her Semblance often, and was usually overconfident and never wanted to admit she needed help. However, she would never enter a dense forest due to an overwhelming fear of the unknown within. Her normal excuse was; “Dark dense forests can be home to ghosts ‘n’ shit, I ain’t going in there,” thanks to her fear of the Supernatural. Kurome’s weapon was called Twisted Ghoul, a black sword that doubled as an assault rifle. Despite her tendency of playing pranks and tricking people, Kurome wasn’t very good at social interaction. She mainly hung out with Willow Keiran. After Kurome turned 17, she began to get more extreme with her rebellious nature. The turning point for Atlas officials was when she tried to murder a member of the Schnee family during a party hosted by the Schnee Dust Company. Kurome has been exiled from Remnant by Atlas, and is presumed dead. Her discovery by the Nightsisters remains unknown by the people of Remnant. Appearances * Sister Holidays ** Sister Holidays Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith (First Appearance) ** Sister Holidays Episode IV: A New Era (Mentioned Only) ** Sister Holidays Episode VI: Return Of The Virtcast * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode VIII: The Last Haven ** Sister Knights Episode IX: The Rise Of The Sleeping Knights ** Sister Knights Episode X: Into The Unknown Category:Character Category:SH Category:Villain Category:RWBY Category:Sleeping Knights